


Chasing The Storm Away

by sheiruki



Series: How it began [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cameos from Urag and Mirabelle, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, beginning of a relationship, well somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiruki/pseuds/sheiruki
Summary: Rashkan misses his usual meeting with Savos, so naturally, the archmage goes to investigate.
Relationships: Savos Aren/Original Male Character(s)
Series: How it began [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584193
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after "The Ghosts of Home" and while previous knowledge of that story is not required, I would advise you read it because it adds context in quite a few places.

_This is most unusual_ , thought Savos.

Rashkan was never late to their gardening session, and yet, the tall dunmer was nowhere to be seen. He paced around his chamber, each passing second making him more nervous. Something was wrong.

Then, finally, a knock on the door.

Savos wasted no time and rushed to the door.

“There you are! I’ve been wondering – oh.”

Before him did not stand a tall dunmer dressed in an apron, gardening shears in hand. Instead, the archmage was met with the familiar face of Mirabelle Ervine, his trusty master wizard.

“Wondering what?” she asked. Savos noticed she carried a stack of papers under her arm.

“Why Rashkan isn’t here yet. It’s Morndas. On Morndas he normally helps me take care of the garden,” he pointed at the assortment of plants, mushrooms and rocks located in the middle of the room. “It’s unbecoming of him to be late.”

“Maybe he’s working on his thesis and lost track of time? I wouldn’t interpret too much into it.”

But the archmage was already through the door.

“I’m going to look for him.”

“Savos wait there are some letters you need to –“

“Yes, yes, put them on the desk.”

And with that, he was gone.

His first stop was the Arcanaeum. The gaps between the library’s tall bookshelves offered lots of hiding spots and many a student knew how to use them effectively – for better or worse. However, no student and no Rashkan hid in the many nooks and crannies. The only living being in the room was the ever-present librarian, Urag gro-Shub. Savos wondered if the old orc ever left. Or slept. Truly, he was tempted to check whether he kept a bedroll behind the counter.

“Can I help you, Archmage?”

Urag was eyeing him, following his every move like a hawk waiting to strike at its prey. Savos knew that even despite his position, he would have to fear the prim librarian’s wrath should any harm befall his books.

“Have you seen Rashkan? I was expecting him.”

Urag stroked his beard and furrowed his brows.

“No. The last time he was here he borrowed a copy of ‘The Exodus’. Haven’t seen him since. If you find him, remind him that I want that book back in pristine condition. Or else...”

How many times had he heard that line? 50? 100? 1000? Savos had to suppress the need to roll his eyes.

“I will. Thank you for the information. At least I now know that he hasn’t been here.”

Where could I look next, Savos mused.

The Hall of the Elements would be filled with students - no place for the withdrawn dunmer. His gaze wandered to the door. Perhaps it would be a good idea to check the ramparts and the courtyard below? Oh, yes, an overview could not hurt.

Savos stepped outside, into the cold afternoon air. A layer of fresh snow covered the ancient stone and Savos was careful not to slip. The ramparts offered a great view into the courtyard below and he could see Ancano and Mirabelle. He could hear them too. The altmer had probably requested special treatment. Again.

_At some point she’s going to throw him off the bridge._

The mental image cast a grin on Savos’ face. Still, Rashkan was nowhere to be seen. Savos turned around ready to continue his search inside – perhaps in front of a fireplace. On the way to the door he stopped to admire the view. The occasional rays breaking through the clouds were their own kind of magic. He went and leaned over the ramparts to glimpse at the sea and the town of Winterhold when he spotted a tiny black dot shooting fireballs at random ice floats.

_There you are!_


	2. Chapter 2

_How could he? If not for his stupid pride they would now have a fixed roof and full bellies!_

Rashkan shot another fireball.

He watched as the afternoon sun peeked through the clouds, stray rays transforming the water into molten gold on the waves of which tiny nuggets drifted into an endless horizon. 

_He did not even let me talk to my own mother!_

Flames formed around his fingers and he shot yet another fireball at the nearest ice float, where it extinguished with a ‘psch’.

_We could have been a family again!_

Rashkan grit his teeth.

_Damn that fool! Why could he not be reasonable for once!_

From behind he could hear the crunching of footsteps in the snow.

“Leave! I am not summoning any daedra nor am I conjuring a storm to sweep away the rest of Winterhold.”

“I never expected as much”

That voice, smooth like velvet cloth. He knew it all too well. When he turned around, he found his guess confirmed.

“Savos. What are you doing down here in the cold?”

Before him stood the archmage of Winterhold, arms crossed in front of his chest. His mouth was curled into a theatrical pout. The old dunmer rarely left the college – even for official business.

“You forgot something,” he sounded a little hurt.

What could he have forgotten? Did they have an appointment?

Oh, wait, it was Morndas! Morndas! Rashkan silently cursed himself. How could he have forgotten about gardening with Savos!

“I am terribly sorry,” he mumbled.

Savos’ frown turned into a gentle smile. He uncrossed his arms and sat down next to Rashkan.

“I’m worried. You haven’t been yourself since you came back from Solstheim. Did something happen there?”

Rashkan hesitated.

“Nothing important.”

“If it were nothing you’d be acting normal,” Savos stated as a matter of fact.

Rashkan sighed. _Damn that mer and his curiousity!_

And so, Rashkan started talking. About how he had left Solstheim 50 years ago. About how he had returned in order to make peace with his estranged family. About how his brother had chased him off. About how he had not had the courage to face his father.

When he was finished, Rashkan asked: “Do you think me a bad person?”

No answer. Rashkan studied the archmage. The pale, golden sunlight made him look wise beyond his years.

“You were a bad person,” he finally answered.

“So you do,” Rashkan kept staring into the distance.

"No, that’s not what I said."

"But you said -"

"I said you were a bad person. Your family needed your help and you left them to struggle without saying goodbye or ever letting them know you’re alive. That was despicable of you!"

Rashkan lowered his head in shame.

"But," Savos continued "You are no longer that person. Listen, Rashkan. You realized what you did was awful and you tried to rectify it. You went back and faced the demons of your past," he took Rashkan’s hand as if to reassure him.

"I think that’s admirable."

Rashkan almost missed a dark shadow spreadibg across Savos’ face; clouding his eyes with some unknown sadness.

Maybe the archmage had his own demons to fight.

They sat in silence, watched as the gold turned to fire, setting the water and even the snow ablaze.  
  
"I always imagined that I could return one day. That we could be a family again. That I would still have a home.”  
  
Rashkan’s eyes were fixed on the horizon. "So you do not think me a bad person anymore?"

“Half-bad. Quarter, maybe," he could hear the archmage chuckle.

Rashkan groaned.

“I am not in the mood for jokes”

“Are you ever?” Savos teased. “But fine, I’ll answer in earnest: No, I don’t think you’re a bad person at all. In fact, I’m glad to have you here at the college.”

Rashkan was stunned. He tried to detect any sign of irony in Savos' voice. He looked the archmage in the eye expecting to find fake pity, but he only found sincerity.

He could not help but smile and in response, Savos’ face lit up. He placed a hand on the taller mer’s neck, beckoning him to lean down. Rashkan complied. Savos other hand joined the first as he wrapped his arms around Rashkan. He could feel the warmth of Savos’ breath on his skin. Then, Savos leaned in even closer, his lips brushing against Rashkan’s in what could barely be called a kiss.

When they parted Savos’ eyes were filled with hope, but also fear. So much fear. 

“I am sorry,” he blurted out. “I think I misinterpreted the si-“

_Don’t say it!_

Rashkan cradled the archmage in his arms and kissed him again. This kiss was different. More passionate. More awkward. Savos let out a surprised yelp while trying to evade Rashkan’s fangs. His lips were soft and tasted sweet, oh so sweet, like honeyed tea. Or tea-ed honey. Rashkan wanted this kiss to never end.

When it eventually did end the fear was still there.

“How many times must I kiss you before you realize that yes, I like you too?” asked Rashkan.

Savos leaned against him, nuzzling his face up against his chest.

“I thought you weren’t in the mood for jokes”, Savos answered, his voice muffled by thick velvet.

“I am dead serious , Savos. Do you think this is going to work out?”

Rashkan let a hand wander through the archmage’s hair. It was only when it brushed against the cold tip of Savos' ear he realized that the archmage must have been freezing the entire time. 

“We can make it work,” murmured Savos and closed his eyes. “But only after we go home.”

Rashkan looked up at the college and back at the man resting in his arms.

_Home._

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fic is too sappy I apologize. I was in a very dark place when I started the writing process and wanted something sweet and fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics the song title-title don't really fit, but I still liked the ring of it.


End file.
